Episode 1009 (21st September 1970)
Plot Bet tells Irma that she's not going to go on holiday with her to Torquay. She is annoyed to find out that Frank is the reason. Annie tells Betty she cannot release her from the Rovers for a week to work at the Corner Shop to allow Irma to go on her holiday. Ray has to let Annie down when she wants her new licensee sign put up over the door as he has an emergency job on. Hilda finds out from Bet that she's not going on the holiday. Elsie fits up Alan in his new boiler suit. Hilda drops hints to Irma that she could go to Torquay with her and thinks she's got an acceptance. Lucille can't go with Irma. Ena tells Lucille off for not persevering with Arthur Noblett. Betty arrives at the shop to break the bad news to Irma. Stung by Ena's words, Lucille hammers continuously at Noblett's front and back door to be let in. He just turns the radio up. Irma has a go at Annie for not letting Betty work in the shop. Ena also refuses to help her. An annoyed Irma tells Hilda she doesn't want her to go on the holiday with her. An annoyed Noblett lets Lucille in. She turns down his radio and breaks it, upsetting him further. She manages to placate him and finds common ground with him when she talks to him about his dead wife. Frank tells Bet not to be depressed about letting Irma down. Alan is annoyed when Elsie buys a new dress as they are still in debt. She sees his point of view. Elsie's boss at Charm Cosmetics rings, wanting to send her to London on a three-week course to be area supervisor. With Alan's agreement, she accepts. Lucille asks Billy to fix Nobby's radio. Ray gives Irma an idea about the holiday. Irma asks Hilda to look after the shop for her when she goes on holiday. She is delighted with the thought. Cast Regular cast *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix (Credited as "Elsie Tanner") *Alan Howard - Alan Browning *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington Guest cast *Arthur Noblett - Jack Woolgar *Frank Bradley - Tommy Boyle Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *15a Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Arthur Noblett's house - Living room, scullery, exterior, ginnel and back yard Notes *Tommy Boyle makes one of several pre-Phil Jennings appearances as Frank Bradley. *A customer in the Rovers Return Inn is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *The scene on the Grape Street set was OB recorded while the shots outside Arthur Noblett's house were shot on film. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ambition fulfilled for Hilda *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,900,000 homes (2nd place). Episode 1009